


El tiempo no espera a ninguno

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Un momento perdido en el tiempo.





	El tiempo no espera a ninguno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Waits For No Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444296) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> Por acuerdo con la autora y por preferencia mía, esta traducción da más peso a la prevalencia de las ideas, las pequeñas tramas, y las circunstancias imaginadas que a seguir que las características del formato por el cual fueron expresadas al pie de letra. Se conserva en lo posible la brevedad, sin embargo.

McCoy se sorprendería de saberse la razón de varios romances a bordo.

La verdad era que el verlo correr por los pasillos, medikit en mano, con enfermeras detrás, hacía a varios considerar la brevedad de la vida.

Alguno, en algún lugar, indudablemente había tenido una más corta de lo esperado.

Entonces… ¿para qué privarse de invitar a ese atractivo alférez?

Tristemente a McCoy le hacía falta el tiempo para ponerse a considerarla también, pues él se dedicaba a extenderla.

Nunca algo le había empujado antes a invitar a cierto comandante. Siempre había un mañana… a menos que tuviera otra emergencia.


End file.
